Nigga You Gay
by Southslash
Summary: When his Homophobic Brother Riley Showed up at his front door the last thing Huey Freeman worried about was Riley stealing his boyfriend Cairo. But things arent always as they seem. Huey/Cairo, Riley/Cairo Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks. The show and all its characters belong to Sony Television Pictures. This fic is meant purely for entertainment purposes and in no way do I profit off of it.

**Nigga You Gay**

**Huey**

A 21 year old Huey Freeman stood butt naked, staring out his apartment window at the morning sun. He liked to watch sunrises. It was amazing how something so beautiful could exist in a world with so much ugliness. He sighed. A pair of arms closed around his chest and he leaned back into them knowing they belonged to his equally naked boyfriend Cairo.  
"Good morning ." Cairo said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Oh yea, another morning full of disease, hunger, poverty. Whats so good about it?" Huey said.

Cairo rolled his eyes and grabbed Huey's dick. Huey tried to sqirm free but Cairo was holding onto him tight.

"Relax. You get cynical when your tense. What you need is a nice milking." He said stroking Huey's dick.

Almost immediately Huey tenseness was gone. Huey knew it was a cheap chemical trick of the brain. Momentary pleasure that the body enacted to foster procreation. Spreading the seed. Yet for all his knowledge he was powerless against its affects. He continued to melt as Cairo pulled over his length. He felt a wet finger trail up the cleft of his ass. It stopped at his hole, circling around the opening, teasing him. He bit his bottom lip, quivering. He was close now he could fell the orgasm forming at the base of his erection. He could feel every pull now, every move of Cairo's finger.

Suddenly Cairo stopped. Huey was about too ask why when he heard a bang on the door.

"Who could that be this early ?" Cairo said.

"Hey HUEY IT'S ME. OPEN UP!" Riley's distinct voice said on cue.  
"I'll take care of this." Huey said pushing past Cairo and grabbing his briefs from the floor.

"Dam." Riley said as Huey opened the door." Those don't leave much to the imagination. You always answer your door in your underwear?"

"What do you want Riley?" Huey said impatiently.

"You believe Granddad turned me out?"  
"Yes." Huey answered back coldly.  
"Well can a brother crash with you for awhile?"  
"What makes you think I want you any more than granddad?"  
"Were family. You wouldn't leave me out on the street, in the cold."  
"It's August."  
"It's a figure of speech Nigga! Common I'm your brother!"  
"Can't you stay with Cindy? Wouldn't that be like your dream come true?"  
"We broke up! Nigga don't you read Facebook?"  
"No."

Huey sighed. As much as Riley pushed his buttons he was sill his little brother. He couldn't turn him out onto the street. Especially because he knew his brother would probably end up dead. He wasn't smart enough to survive on Chicago's streets. Huey stepped aside and Riley swaggered into his apartment comfortably.

"Hey Riley." Cairo said walking into the room fully dressed.  
"Cairo! Yo I can't believe yoall banging each other. I mean everybody knew Huey was gay but I didn't peg you for a queer."

"Well you know." Cairo said in a bla non discript way.  
Huey shot a death glare at Riley then dragged Cairo into the bedroom.

"I's he really staying with us?" Cairo said as soon as the door closed.

Huey Sighed. "What else am I suppose to do?"

"But he's so... Riley."

"Exactly. You know him. He wouldn't survive two minutes out their?" Huey said pointing out the window. "As much as he annoys me I can't just abandon him. He's my little brother. Don't worry. It will all blow over in a week or two and then Riley will be back with Granddad." Huey said putting on a shirt and some pants. "Common lets go have some breakfast." Huey said walking out the bedroom door.

"Hey Riley you want some breakfast?" Huey said stepping into the living room.

"Hell yea, I'm starving. Grandad dint give me nothin to eat before he turned me out." Riley said.

Huey scrambled up some eggs before sitting down at the table.

"So I'll be leading the Michael Brown Protest in front of City Hall today. I'll be home very late, if at all. Their is a good chance we'll be arrested."

"Michael Brown. Ain't that Nigga that got shot by the police in Missouri? Man that was some bull shit. A Nigga can't even walk down the street no more."

For a second Huey got Excited. Could his dumbass brother Riley actually be expressing intelligent opinions about black on black violence?

"I ain't going to no gay protest though. Give me a call when you nigga's decide to take some real action." Riley said.

Huey sighed, and standing up brought his plate to the sink.

"You got class today?" Huey said to Cairo.

"Yea but I shouldn't be back to late, around 4." He said.

"How bout you?" Huey said turning to Riley. "You gonna go look for a job or something?"

"Ain't nothing out their worth my time." Riley said.

Huey sighed. He could see why Grandad turned him out. Riley didn't want to work, didn't want to go to school. He was useless. Getting Granddad to take him back was going to take some doing. Putting it out of his mind Huey grabbed his jacket, waving bye to Cairo and walking out the door.


	2. Cairo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks. The show and all its characters belong to Sony Television Pictures. This fic is meant purely for entertainment purposes and in no way do I profit off of it.

**Cairo**

Cairo stepped back into the apartment about 4:30 and was greeted by a butt naked Riley sitting on the couch.

"He nigger whats good?" Riley said.

Cairo raised an eye brow.

"Any particular reason why your naked?"

"Would you believe Granddad left without any clean clothes" He said pointing to a rather foul pile of dirty laundry. "I dont even have shorts (boxers). Whats a nigga to do?"

"Some laundry maybe." Cairo said.

"Phff." Riley said getting up.

"What's it matter anyway? We family right? Ain't families suppose to be all comfortable with each other and shit?" Riley said the cock hanging between his legs now in full view.

Cairo had to admit he was rather impressed. He had for always some reason assumed Huey was the better endowed but clearly he had been wrong. Riley had an impressive length that was big without being freakishly big. This was wrapped in a foreskin that left just a bit of the pink tip exposed. His balls blew Huey's out of the water in size and hung nice and low accenting everything else. It was all crowned by a wild black bush. Riley walked past Cairo on the way to the fridge and Cairo found the rear view just as stimulating. The dreads from his cornrows fell against the smooth black skin of his back, which flowed all the way down to a perfect butt that was muscled in all the right places.

"You Cairo. You guys got any beer?" Riley said digging through the fridge.

Cairo's cheeks flushed as he was pinged with guilt. It was bad enough lusting after someone else, but Huey's younger brother? How could he even think of him in such a way.

"What. Oh yea it should be on the um bottom shelf in the back." Cairo said nervously. He had to be very careful about how he proceeded. The situation was getting more dangerous by the minute.

Riley squatted down fishing fishing out the beer, inadvertently opening his asscheeks and showing Cairo everything. Cairo started at his virgin hole. It was so beautiful and he knew he had to have it.

"You alright?" Riley said, suddenly walking back to the couch, beer in hand.

"Yea." Cairo said extremely nervously.

This was bad. He had never gotten this horny over an asshole before. Not even Huey's. He knew how fast the situation could get out of hand. How much he could fuck things up in such a short amount of best thing to do would be to leave, take a breath. Yet his legs seemed to want to go in one direction. Strait to Riley.

As he sat down on the couch he couldn't take his eyes off Riley. It was one part pure lust and another part curiosity about how he could just sit their, butt naked, like it was nothing.

Riley raised an eyebrow, putting his beer on the table.  
"Yo why you starin at me like you want my dick?" Riley said.  
Cairo blushed hard and looked away.  
"Holy shit. I was just playin, but you really do want it." Riley said laughing. " So tell me, how much bigger am I then Huey? "

"I'd better go." Cairo said ready to jump up.  
Riley pulled him back down. " No need to freak out. It ain't like I'm gonna tell Huey or nothing.

"I just dont want to do anything I'll regret." Cairo said.

"What's so bad about lustin after another guy. We all got needs, don't we?" Riley said

"What exactly are your needs?" Cairo said, regretting the words as soon as they came out.  
A huge smile appeared on Riley's face. "Well I ain't gay or nothin, but I haven't had a good suck since Cindy and I broke up. " Cairo was staring at him desperately now. " I't a win win for both of us. I get my cock sucked, you get a little taste of Reezy and Huey isn't the wiser." Riley said.

Without thinking Cairo jumped off the couch and knelt between Riley's legs. Leaning forward he took Riley's flaccid member in his mouth. The taste was different than Huey's, salty with a little bit of Riley specific sweat. Sweet almost. He could hear Riley start to pant as he sucked and slurped on his dick. He stuck his tongue out, flicking the exposed part of Riley's head. Riley's whole body jumped as a moan escaped his mouth. Cairo came off his dick with a pop and looked up at Riley.

"How do you like that?" He said to the 19 year old boy."

Riley looked so beautiful with his head back on the couch, his eyes closed.

"Please, don't stop." He said in a raspy voice that was far from the acertive Riley he knew.

Cairo went back down popping one of Riley's balls into his mouth. Sucking on it like a jaw breaker he induced a much louder moan from the young thug. As he switched from one ball to the other Riley was already moaning loudly, melting under his touch.

By the time Cairo got back to Riley's dick he could feel the vibration coming off his body and knew Riley was close. With every suck he could feel Riley's dick pulsating harder and harder. Finally he flicked his tongue over the thugs cockhead for the last time and Riley's dick exploded. As Cairo felt the orgasm coming he tried to pull is mouth off Riley's cock when he felt the grip of a steady hand holding him there. Suddenly his mouth was filled with a hot salty liquid that didn't taste half bad.

Riley's hand loosened and Cairo fell back onto the floor. Riley looked so peaceful with his head tilted back, eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on his face. Cairo stole a quick glance of his dick,which was soft but somehow still sexy. He looked back at Riley who was just getting his wits back.

"Dam. Cairo and his magic tongue. Riley said clearly pleased. "I told you you'd get a little peace of Reezy!" Riley said laughing.

"Yea I'd better go." Cairo said getting up and walking towards the bedroom.


	3. Huey

****Huey****

Huey didn't get home till around 11pm that night. He walked in the door with a dirty face and torn clothes, as if he had just returned from battle.

"Dam nigga. What happened to you?" Riley said.

"We got into a confrontation with the establishment." Huey said

"Yea and it looks like they beat yo ass good." Riley said laughing.

Huey shook his head and then raised an eyebrow. Was his brother naked?

"Are you really sitting on my couch bare assed right now? What are you five?"

Suddenly Riley sat up in a defensive position. "So what if I am? I'm Young Reezy, If I wants to sit on the couch bare assed, then I'll sit on the couch bare assed and if you don't like it, you can suck these nuts nigga." Riley said grabbing his balls.

Huey rolled his eyes and walked passed him. He knew Riley's threats were empty and he could kick his ass if he really wanted to, but he was just to tired and not in the mood, it was better to let Riley just be Riley and deal with it later. He just wanted to get to bed, and Cairo. Stepping into the dark bedroom his silently crept past his sleeping mate and into the bathroom.

Huey sighed as the warm water from the shower hit his face, taking the days stresses with it. No matter how much he liked his job and knew how important it was it still took a toll. It had always been his dream to be in this position, an agitator affecting change. Yet he wonder how much longer he could realistically do it. He hadn't thought about certain factors in his life back when he dreamed about being a revolutionary. He wanted to get married someday soon, and this kind of life wouldn't be fair to Cairo. It was one or the other and right now he couldn't make that choice. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel. For now he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. The rest would figure itself out eventually.

Walking into the dark bedroom Huey could see his boyfriend curled up in a ball under the covers. He pulled his underwear off dropping it onto the floor before he slid into bed. He curled up against Cairo pressing his body against his. "Hey." Cairo said turning around to kiss him. Huey pulled him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue inside Cairo's mouth. He grabbed Cairo's dick and started stroking it alive. He moaned into Huey's mouth. Huey smiled. He enjoyed pleasing his mate. He detached himself from Cairo's mouth moving over to suck the lobe of his boyfriend's ear, a major sexual hotspot oddly enough. "How would you like to be inside me tonight?" He said sucking on the lobe. Suddenly he felt Cairo pull tense up.

"No not tonight" He said meekly. "You can fuck me if you want." Something was wrong and Huey could feel it. He wondered if Cairo had somehow found out about his work trip to Missouri. He leaned over to the nightstand and turned on the light. "Whats wrong." He said nervously, settling back next to Cairo, stroking his cheek.

"Just not in the mood." Cairo Said looking away from him.

Huey didn't buy it. He could tell their was something else at play here, it didn't have to do with his work either. But he was too tired and horny to deal with it, plus it would probably blow over in a few days anyway. He said trying to put it out of his mind. Still he wanted to do something special for his boyfriend, especially before dropping the news about his trip.

"Well at least let me eat you out." Huey said bringing Cairo's head back up to his. Cairo smiled at that. "Okay." He said meekly. Cairo had always enjoyed being rimmed and Huey tended to ablidge him on special occasions. Or when he was feeling guilty.

Huey kissed Cairo on the forehead before getting behind him and throwing off the covers. Cairo got on all fours, sticking his ass in the air and Huey took a second to admire Cairo's plump ass cheeks before pulling them open. Getting on all fours himself Huey stuck his face in between Cairo's cheeks. Cairo smelled like scented soap and a certain musk that always drove Huey crazy. Cairo's Smell he would call it when he was being playful, as if it was some kind of fancy fragrance. Taking his tongue Huey traced around Cairo's opening. teasing the bud. Cairo shuttered, melting under Huey's touch. Huey moved his tongue closer and closer circling the opening until finally he was pushing into Cairo's hole. Cairo cried out as Huey maneuvered his tongue with expert precision, touching the outer walls of Cairo's ass with his wet, hot saliva. Cairo began to moan as Huey's tongue penetrated deeper, touching more sensitive organs. Cairo was close to the edge. Huey could feel it, hear it in his screams. So he pulled away.

He opened a draw in the nightstand, fumbling for some lube. "Your sure?" He asked Cairo. Giving him one last chance to switch places. Cairo shook his head a violent yes, to aroused to speak the words. Huey slathered the cold lubricant on his hard dick. They hadn't used condoms in years and both been inside one another bare . He took some more of the cold liquid, spreading it on his fingers. Scooting back over to Cairo Huey slowly trailed his lubricated fingers up the other boys ass crack, casually sliding both fingers inside. Cairo moaned as Huey scissored him, he didn't much opening, but Huey liked to do it anyway. He stretched Cairo's insides as the boy opened up under his touch. After a minute or two Huey slid his fingers out, he put his dick against those milky mounds parting the cheeks. He pushed in slowly, allowing Cairo's ass to slowly swallow his dick, encasing it in a blanket of warmth. He reached around and grabbed Cairo's member bringing it to life one again. Slowly he began to rock his hips, in and out of his lover as they both moaned, giving into their bodily pleasures. Huey pumped Cairo's dick, occasionally brushing the head with his thumb, inducing an earth shattering moan. As he felt his own orgasm building in his balls on he began to ride Cairo faster. Huey could feel Cairo's dick pulsating in his hands now as his lover got closer and closer. He pumped him harder, his own orgasm coming up his shaft. Huey did a final swipe of his thumb over his lovers head and Cairo gave a monstrous moan, cumming all over the sheets and Huey's hand. Huey's orgasm was at the tip of his dick when Cairo's ass tightened around his hard member. He screamed out, pumping several days of pent up jiz into Cairo's ass. He grunted thrusting one or twice more, finishing out his load in Cairo. He collapsed , popping out of Cairo and falling on the bed. For a minute he just laid there totally dazed, his soft dick flopped over his balls. Cairo climbed on top of him, planting kisses all over before finally settling down on his mouth, giving him the tongue.

"At least let me brush my teeth first ." Huey said, but Cairo pinned him back down to the bed. " No. Stay I don't mind." Cairo said with a rye smile. Huey sighed.

"I have to go to Missouri for a week or two for work." Huey said, expecting an angry Cairo to pull back from him.

"Well then. I guess well just have to make up that time right now!" Cairo said grabbing Huey's dick.


	4. Riley

**Riley**

Mm. You taste so good. Riley said, kissing Cairo. Cairo pulled off his lips giving him a rye smile. All of a sudden he felt a cold and wet sensation on his asshole. Before he knew it his legs were being lifted up and Cairo's dick was slipping between his cheeks. He wanted to protests, to resist, but he found himself unable to move. He could feel Cairo at his entrance now, applying pressure. He felt Cairo sink into him, filling his up with his length. It was wrong, he knew it but it felt so good. Cairo began moving in and out and it felt so good, Cairo's dick rubbing up against his insides. He moaned, unable to contain his pleasure. Cairo began moving faster and Riley could feel his orgasm building, until he just couldn't contain it any more and came with a moan.

Riley shot up out of his sleep, panting. A dream it was just a dream. He said to himself relieved. It was then that he noticed a sticky substance on his belly and began to panic. Shit. That dream made me cream myself. He thought nervously. Could he really be gay? Naa. He had just been spending to much time with his gay ass brother. Yea Thats it. He just had to get away from his brother for a little bit and he would be fine.

By the time he came out of the bathroom, Huey and Cairo were already at the table eating breakfast.

You hungry. Huey said as his brother approached the table.

Nah. Riley said. You you got some shorts I can borrow. I got to do some laundry.

Huey looked up at his brother, trying to determine if he was being genuine. He wasn't sure he had ever seen his brother voluntarily do laundry in his life. What are you up to Huey said trying to read his brother.

What a nigga can't want to do his own laundry? Clothe his naked ass? Riley said annoyed. Huey raised an eyebrow but got up anyway, heading into the bedroom. Cairo's eyes immediately went to Riley's semi soft cock. You know I was just having fun yesterday. Riley said. I AIN'T GAY! Cairo shrugged his shoulders as Huey came out of their bedroom. Here he said handing a pair of Cairo's boxers over to his brother. Thanks. He said putting on the boxers and gathering up all his dirty clothes.

Riley stood in his boxers, in the community laundry room in the basement of the building, reading the directions for the soap box. A cup and a half, how the hell am I am I suppose to know what a cup and a half is? He said staring at the box. He didn't notice as the door opened and a pretty young blonde walked in.

Having trouble? She said in a seductive voice.

Being in just underwear Riley blushed as the girl came over to him. She poured some soap in his washer Thanks. Riley said.

Don't mention it. The girl said. My names Lindsey. She said.

Riley

Suddenly Lindsey pulled out the waistband on the front of Riley's shorts. Shocked Riley stared at the girl who was staring at his junk. He tried to speak but no sound came out of his mouth. She let go of the waistband and it snapped back into place.

You know come to think of it my clothes are pretty dirty to. She said pulling her shirt over her head and smiling seductively at Riley. She wiggled out of her pants tossing them in the washer and Riley just kept looking on, salivating. Suddenly she came up behind him sniffing the back of his boxers. I think these need to be washed to. She said pulling his underwear down his legs. Helplessly entranced he stepped out of his boxers.

Nice cock. She said walking back to the machine and dropping his boxers in. I wonder what this will do for you. She said unhooking her bra and throwing it in with the rest of the wash as she turned on the machine. Riley sprang to full mast now watching Lindsey's tits bounce back and fourth. His mouth sprang open as he started to drool.

So what do you think Sara? Lindsey said towards the door. Riley turned and looked to see another girl about the same age standing their.

Hey what the hell! Riley said using his hands to conceal his crotch.

Relax Riley this is my... friend Sara. Where just here to please you Lindsey said.

Oh, I got you. Riley said smiling ear to ear.

I don't know Lindsey, I'm getting a strong closeted vibe off him. Sara said.

Hey, come over here and suck these nuts and I'll show you how closeted I am! Riley said angrily.

Suddenly he felt Lindsey's mouth engulf his dick. He closed his eyes and moaned as her warm mouth surrounded his length. He grew to full length as her tongue.

Yea girl. Thats what I'm talkin about. Ohh. He said throwing his head back as she continued to slurp on his dick. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize Sarah was behind him. He perked up when her saliva covered finger started working its way up his ass cheeks. Suddenly he felt her finger sliding into his hole. Immediately he jumped away, popping out of Lindsey's mouth.

HEY. WHAT THE HELL! Go putting a finger in a nigga's ass. I told you I AIN'T GAY. You might want to clean your finger off. You know how long it's been since I've washed back there.

Sara put the finger in her mouth licking it seductively. Riley put his hands over his mouth to keep from puking.

Okay that s it, I'm done with you crazy bitches, give me my shorts.

Oh I'm afriad you'll have to wait till the wash is done. Lindsey said pulling at the locked washing machine lid. That is unless you want the entire building too see your big juicy cock. She said lustfully.  
Riley blushed moving his hands to cover his genitals. He was really in a bind now.

You know what, fuck this. I rather everyone see my naked ass than hang with you crazy bitches any longer! He said unlocking the door.

Feisty I like it. Lindsey said licking her lips.

Riley shuttered as he bolted out of the laundry room. Placing his hand over his genitals he raced up the stairs. His ass was on display but their wasn't much he could really do about that. He just hoped he wouldn't run into to many people on the way back to Huey's apartment. He passed a few shocked people on his way back upstairs including a woman and her laughing child, a shocked but yet entranced young woman, and a guy who seemed a little to interested in him. What was it with everyone thinking he way gay?

He burst into Huey's apartment as Huey and Cairo were just finishing up breakfast.

Huey just looked at Riley, giving him a disappointed look.

Man you just can't keep any clothes on can you? He said to his naked brother.

Man it ain't my fault. These crazy blonde bitches they tricked me and.

'Whatever. Huey said. I really don't care. Just don't mess up my apartment while I m gone this week. Huey said putting his bowl in the sink and going into the bedroom.

The door closed and suddenly this sinister smile appeared on Cairo's face. Riley studied it for a second before knowing it was going to be a fun week.

**Hello all. You reviews were very much appreciated last time. This chapter was a littel unatural and difficult to write. Please let me know what you thought of it, and if you are looking forward to more guy on guy action in chapter 5! I hope to hear from you again **


	5. Cairo 2

A**N: I'm sorry about the delay in the update. I've been very busy the past few weeks and haven't had time to work on the story. It might be another few weeks until the next chapter so I made this chapter extra long. Cairo's and Riley's relationship advances quickly in this chapter and there is lots of smut, enjoy.**

** Cairo**

Cairo slowly opened his eyes, stretching as he watched the morning sun shine through the window. He reached over to Huey, only to find an empty spot in the bed next to him. Sitting up, he remembered that Huey had been gone for the past 5 days, taking care of business in Missouri. He sat up strait now, frowning. His morning erection was throbbing, having not been taken care of in days. He thought about jacking off again, but it just wasn't the same, plus Huey was bound to return soon.

He got out of bed, not bothering to put on underwear. Walking into the bathroom he looked in the mirror. Black circles were starting to form under his eyes and he was beginning to loose color in his cheeks. At first he didn't think that Huey being away was such a big deal, but he started to miss him almost immediately. He hadn t realized how much of his daily life revolved around him and now it was starting to affect his well being. He sighed , turning on the sink and splashing water in his face. He just stood their for a moment, letting the warm water soak into his skin, before grabbing the soap and washing his face. His stomach growled and suddenly he felt really hungry. He remembered what Huey always said about eating right. He grabbed the towel of the rack, drying his face and thinking of eggs as he exited the bathroom.

Still naked, Cairo opened the door from the bedroom. Stepping into the kitchen he took out a couple of eggs from the fridge, as well as the orange juice. He got a pan down from the cabinet and turned the stove on heating it up. He cracked the eggs in the pan, before going back to the orange juice and pouring himself a nice glass. He took a big sip and the cool, sweet juice felt wonderful on his tongue. He went back to the eggs and the edges were just starting to turn the golden brown he liked. He turned the heat off and slid the eggs onto the plate. The pan hissed as the cold water from the sink hit the hot surface. He dropped the pan in the sink, he would wash it later, along with the dishes from yesterday and the day before. He grabbed his plate turning around towards the couch were Riley was sitting, staring at his naked ass.

Cairo had forgotten that Riley was staying with them, and he was so out of it he didn't even hear the T.V. His cheeks turned red for a second, but he quickly lost any modesty, shrugging his shoulders and sitting naked on the couch next to Riley. Now Riley was the one wearing clothes, basketball shorts and a wife beater. Cairo looked at the T.V. Some BET reality show was on. LCD entertainment, Huey had always called it.

You really like that stuff Cairo said turning back to Riley. I mean its always the same story line. Someone is getting beat up or arrested. Cairo said.

However Riley wasn't looking at him. In fact he was looking strait as his cock. Staring at it longingly. The cut member was curved, drooping down over Cairo's large balls and Riley thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Riley? Cairo said in a concerned voice.

Riley's head shot up and blushed as he looked away.

Are you okay? Cairo said

If I tell you something can you promise to keep it a secret? Riley said, looking at Cairo Intently. Like If this gets out Ill have to kill you.

Cairo nodded understandingly, putting his hand on Riley's knee.

I might be having like feelings for other dudes. I've been having weird dreams about other homies and thinking back to what we did the other day, I kind of liked it. Riley's cheeks were now bright red and he was staring down at the carpet, not wanting to look Cairo in the eye. Does this mean I'm a fag?

Cairo took Riley's head in his hands and brought his eyes back up to meet his own.

Not necessarily. More than likely it means your bisexual. Riley looked back at Cairo confused and Cairo rolled his eyes. It means your attracted to both men and women.

Oh Riley said.

Hey that s not such a bad thing. Plus just because your curious doesn t necessarily mean you like guys. Have you ever done anything with a guy before?

No, But I kind of want to. Riley said, Blushing.

I could show you a few things. Cairo said. If you want you can suck my cock. Riley's eyes lit up at the idea. Okay Riley said shyly. Cairo had never seen this side of Riley but he really like it. He smiled back up at him as he began to explain the details of oral sex.

I think I get it. Riley said of the advice that Cairo had just gave him. Cairo nodded and Riley brought his head down taking Cairo's member in his mouth. He relaxed as Riley's mouth engulfed his cock. He hadn t been touched down their in days and the warm, wet heat from Riley's mouth felt amazing. He moaned as he felt Riley begin suckle on his head and lick around around with his tongue. He was loosing control now, the little thug sucking him off like a pro. Riley grabbed his balls, caressing them in his fingers. Cairo had lost all sense of control by now and when Riley gave his nuts a light squeeze he came with a vengeance.

Cairo came to a minute later. Still a little later. Riley was staring at him, as if he was unsure if he had performed well.

Dude that was Awesome Cairo Said

Riley stared back with a smile, clearly pleased with himself.

Sorry, I didn't mean to cum in your mouth.

It's okay. Never tasted it before, kind of salty. Riley said.

So how did you like it? Cairo said.

Riley blushed again. Do you think you can show me some other things?

Sure. Cairo said. But not right now. Let me rest up first. How about tonight? In the meantime, here are some things you can do to get ready.

I'm not so sure about this. Riley said standing against the wall in Cairo's bedroom.

Relax I'm only gonna use my finger. Your not ready for anything else yet, but at least this will give you an idea of what it would feel like to have a cock up there.

Riley had asked Cairo to show him more, show him what it full on gay sex would be like. At first Cairo didn't think it was such a good idea. However he had finally reasoned that giving Riley a fingering would give him at least some idea of what it would feel like to have something up their. Although now that he was actually naked , standing against the wall, Riley wasn't so sure it was a good idea. However he couldn't chicken out now.

This is gonna feel cold. Cairo said spreading some lube on his finger and parting Riley's ass cheeks. He spread the cool liquid over the younger boys hole and Riley jumped from the cold sensation on his ass. It might feel a little weird at first, but I promise you there are some amazing sensations at the end. Cairo said spreading more lube on his finger. He admired Riley's perfect ass for a moment, feeling over it with his clean hand. Perfectly round, brown globes with those dimples on the bottom corner. Cairo put his finger at the bottom of his ass, slowly tracing up the crack, splitting the cheeks with his finger. He stopped when his finger got to the bud. Try to relax. Cairo said, applying pressure. After relaxing Riley and squirming his finger around he finally slipped inside. It feels really weird. Riley said as Cairo slid his finger deeper. That's normal, it will pass soon. Cairo said taking his other hand and reaching around Riley to grab his dick. The younger boy relaxed a bit more as Cairo began to pull over his length.

So when do I

Suddenly Riley sopped talking and squealed out in pleasure as Cairo's finger bumped up against something inside Riley. In an instant Riley went from soft to fully hard in Cairo's hand.

Well I guess we found your prostate. Cairo said pushing up against it again.

Riley squealed louder this time, clenching tightly around Cairo's finger as the head of his dick popped out of his foreskin. Cairo traced his thumb over Riley's newly exposed head as he continued to rub lightly on the younger boys prostate. Riley was now moaning uncontrollably and Cairo could feel he was on the edge of orgasm.

Cairo swiped his thumb over Riley's head and swiped his inside finger over the boys prostate . The thugs body tensed up and his but flew back as he came into the most powerful orgasm of his young life. Semen flowed out of his dick as he screamed uncontrollably collapsing into Cairo's arms.

Riley came to a few minutes later. He was lying on the bed and Cairo was staring down at him, with this goofy affectionate look.

Oh man. Thats the best fucking feeling iv ever had. Riley said yawning.

Told you so. Cairo said kissing him on the cheek.

Cairo took his finger and touched it to the still wet semen on the end of Riley's dick. Slowly he brought his finger up to Riley's mouth and slipped it in between his lips.

Riley sucked on it for a second before removing the finger from his mouth.

Your cum tastes different this time. The thug said.  
Actually that was your cum. Cairo said back.  
Hmm. Riley said. Going back to analyzing it's taste for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

Man I don't know bout you but I'm drained. I think I'm heading to bed. Riley said beginning to get up. Cairo pulled him back down. Why don't you stay here, with me. Cairo said with a smile.

Well at least let me get my shorts. The younger boy said, continuing to get up. Cairo pulled him back down. Neither of us need underwear tonight. He said into Riley's ear.

Riley shrugged. He was exhausted and at this point didn't really care . He turned over to lie on his stomach and with his butt facing up fell asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

Cairo woke up in the middle of the night and sat up admiring the butt naked thug that was sleeping next to him. He touched the boys perfect ass, tracking his finger up the crack. The boys thick balls where resting between his legs. He caressed them smiling and thinking about the perfect body in front of him and what was to come.

**Hello all. So what did you think about Cairo's and Riley's advancing relationship? Hopefully Huey doesn t come home to soon! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
